


Cold Life

by Killywillymilly19



Series: The life [1]
Category: TMNT - Fandom
Genre: Family, M/M, Past Sexual Abuse, T-Cest, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 14:04:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 16,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3449855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killywillymilly19/pseuds/Killywillymilly19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the ground is cold but of course it's a cage i am forced to steal,fight,and kill what could i do. what my master didn't like i was punish even tho i had nothing to do about it, i am called: worthless,trash, slave, slut they said i would be in a fight later or a blood bath hmm maybe i can try to escape this time if i get caught i'll fight nobody knows my real name it's been years since i've been called it "yo open the cage" shouted a man as my cage door lifted with bright lights and cheers from the crowd. as i step out of the ring the cheers are lifted this is my life</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Give warnings as we go

 Fuck *huff* *huff* i need to end this shit now.tackling the human he got hold of his neck and a sick twisting crack was echoed around the stadium. "hahaha hand over the money" his master laughed, looking over at him he saw a very pissed off man with a dragon on his face. "what 'Ev will be back" snapped the man making his master laugh harder "ya to bring me more money" tauted his master as the man walked away with his gang.

"anyone else who would like to challagen" the referee shouted after hearing no response he turned to me with an evil glare that i new all to well growling as he came up to me with a sedative i ran on all four across the ring. this was my chance now or never he looked up at the fence wasn't that high but he would have to be fast. *snarled* he ran up to the referee growling lowly as he jumped on his back and pushed off jumping over the fence with a grunt as he hit the concrete. "get my pet" ordered my master i could not remember any thing outside my life before this expect my tribe getting attack and killed women and children were taken as slave.

 He ran as fast as he could while dogging the hands trying to grab him,finally jumping out of the window he took off not looking back bumping into people as i ran away from the torture place i was forced to live since i was 9 now that he 19 he had enough courage and strength to get out.

 Looking at his surrounding he stayed alert at all times he had stopped running once he was sure that he was far enough. it looked like he had ran all the way in the Forest away from all the creatures his world was ruled over by a emperor called the shredder also were all kinds of creatures lived but only the strongest were taking to severe the shredder. he could not go back they will send a whole swat to catch him like they did before and got a serious punishment that made him want to escape all the more he would return one day and tear out his master throat cut his body into a thousand pieces while feeding them to him wanting to hear his master bloody screams begging for mercy but that could wait he needed to heal first exhausted from the escape he laid down by a pond and fell right to sleep unknowing at the four pair of eyes looking at him with curiosity.


	2. Chapter 2

 Jumping from tree to tree playing with his little brother smiling and laughing  they were only going to be out for a little bit.Their older brother told them to stay close to the tribe and stay out of trouble.While they were playing the olive turtle suddenly grabbed his little brother and hid behind the tree truck of the tree.

"Donī wa nan shidaidesu(Donnie whats up)"whispered the little turtle who had freckles also with crystal blue eyes

"SHH maikī (shh Mikey)"hushed Donnie looking at the creature below

following his brother gaze Mikey found himself looking at a big creature "Kare wa shidō-sha ni tsutaeru koto ga dekimasunode, watashitachi wa sore ga buzoku ni hontōni chikai Reo o oshietekudasai(should we tell leo so he can tell the leader it is really close to the tribe)"said Mikey watching as the creature stayed tense.

"Ya ga iku koto ga dekimasu(ya lets go)"said donnie as he watch the creature fall asleep near the pond then took off to his Ani (big brother)

-

  "Doko 2 wa sa rete iru (where have you two been)"said a Forest green turtle with deep blue eyes and his arms crossed over his chest

"Reo-tachi wa doko ni kurīchā chikai to sa rete iru (Leo there is a creature close to where we are)"explain Donnie as Mikey stood beside him and nodded his agreement.

"Honki?(are you sure)"growled Leo that some creature or human has trespass there tribe territory

"Hai(yes)" confirmed Donnie standing straighter

"Watashi wa shōsaina tejun made, buzoku-nai ni osamaru yō ni dare mo oshie ni iku to watashitachi no buzoku no rīdā ni tsūchi shimasu (I'll go and inform our tribe leader tell everyone to stay within the tribe until further instructions)"said Leo walking away from his little brothers.

"Otoko-tachi wa kare ni nakama o mitsukeru hitsuyō ga aru (dude we need to find him a mate)"comment Mikey following Donnie

"Watashi wa kanashī koto ni dōi suru(i agree sadly)" replied Donnie

-

 "Shu dengen" said Leo bowing respectfully

"Anata wa watashi no tame ni nyūsu o motte Reonarudo(Leonardo you have news for me)"said shu dengen letting leo inside his tent

"Hai watashi no kyōdai wa, kurīchā wa watashitachi no ryōdo ni fuhō shin'nyū o motte iru koto o watashi ni hōkoku shite iru masutā(yes master my brothers have reported to me that a creature has trespass on our territory)"said Leo calmly

"Sore wa kikendeari, soreha immdentay watashi ni modotte hōkoku shi rikai sa rete iru mono ka dō ka o kakunin shi, ikimono ga doko ni aru ka o shimesu tame ni, anata no kyōdai o oshiete(tell your brothers to show you where the creature is, check if it is dangerous and what it is reported back to me immediately understood)"ordered shu dengen

"Hai masutā(yes master)"replied Leo

"Reonarudo o kikyaku shite iru(you are dismissed Leonardo)"said shu dengen, bowing one last time leo left to search for his brothers.

-

  "Massugu ni watashi wa kuria shite imasu. Kono kurīchā wa sore kara kite iru basho donaterro ya Mikeranjero wa watashi o miru(Donatello and Michelangelo show me where this creature is then come straight back am i clear)"said Leo in his strict tone

"Hai ani(yes big brother)"they replied running off into the forest with leo right behind them.


	3. Chapter 3

  Waking up from the nap he had he looked at his surroundings none of it looked fimilar it was still daylight out but not for long. looking around he notice that he smelled like blood, not licking the smell of blood on him, he dove into the pond letting all of the dirt and blood flow off him. he had no idea how long he hasn't took a bath but it felt good to finialy have one after swiming for what felt like an hour he decided to get out. once he got out he heard  a deep growl behind him quickly turning around he came face to face with another terrphine which for some reason stayed a distance away from him.  
  
"Anata wa koko de nani o shite iru(what are you doing here)" leo spoke but not sure if this musclar kame understood  
  
 "what?"asked the kame he had understood little of that   
  
" d..o y..o..u"growling in fustraction he hated trying to speak english, then brighting at an idea leo moved forward the kame but in a slow pace  
  
"a hold up now"he said not knowing what to do about this turtle and started to back up  
  
seeing the kame at distress leo quickly ran into the forset glad his brothers had disobed olders "Anata no ryōhō ni narimashita daun(both of you down now)"ordered leo narrowing his eye's at his two little brother who tried to act innocent. "Donī anata wa Amerika no migi ni tsuite benkyō shite kita(donnie you've been studying about american right)"asked leo looking at donnie  
  
"Hai Reo shikashi, anata wa ni hōkoku suru hitsuyō wa arimasen(yes leo but don't you need to report this to master)" replied donnie  
  
"Watashi wa hotondo wasurete shimattate ita hai watashi wa daijōbu kikoku made, kono senkō ni anata ga dekiru subete o setsumei suru hitsuyō ga ima anata ni kansha(yes i had almost forgot thank you now i need you to explain all you can to this trephine until my return okay)" said leo grabing dons hand and leading him to the other turtle who looked confused  
  
"Ē to, watashi ga okonau koto ni natte imasu nan Reo(um leo what am i supposed to do)" asked donnie also looking at the turtle  
  
"Ima, watashi no kotoba o hon'yaku, anata wa daijōbu sore o haaku shimasu(translate my words right now then you will figure it out okay)"said leo   
  
"Daijōbu (okay)"replied donnie  
  
"Kon'nichiwa watashi wa kare no otōto to watashi wa kare to watashitachi no shidō-sha no tame ni hon'yaku shimasu"said leo choosing his words carefully  
  
 _"hello i am his little brother and i will translate for him and our leader"translated donnie  
  
_ "well alright i barely knew any words he was saying"he said as the turtle translated for his older brother who nodded that he understood.  
  
 _"my brother will return shortly with our tribe leader, if i'm guessing right you have  crossed our territory and we thoght you were an emeny at first but when you made no attempt into fight him and that you arur is harmless we decide to let the tribe leader say"said donnie as leo ran off  
  
_ "oh ya my bad i didn't mean to cross your territory i was just trying to get away from my master"he said  
  
 _"what is your name terpphine"asked donnie looking curious at the terrpihine he da seen how leo looked at him when they got closed and he was agreeing that maybe this can be the one to help his brother heart heal_.  
  
"Rapheal" he answed happy to meet other turtles he could possibly join there tribe but he can't get a too head of himself  
  
 _"well rapheal my name is donatello my brother that was just here was leonardo"introduce donnie  
  
"and i'm michelangelo"said mikey remainding his brother that he was there  
_  
 _"ah yes me and mikey are the only one too speak american and japanese fluenty"stated donnie  
_  
"nice to meet you both"replied raph but fell on his knees with a grunt holding his side   
  
 _"are you alright"asked donnie then rushed over to rapheal once he saw the blood_  
  
"there he is hun your pet!"


	4. Chapter 4

 "there he is hun your pet!"  
  
"Maikī wa otōsan o tori ni iku to kōsoku Reo (mikey go get dad and leo fast)"ordered donnie holding rapheal wound.  
  
"Sono-jō ni(on it)"said mikey taking off into the forest  
  
-  
  
"Masutā shu dengen Kurīchā wa,-betsu no torepandeari, kare wa watashitachi no buzoku ni gai o shimesanaiga, kare wa kare dake to maikī ga tomoni ryūchō ni hanasunode, kare wa mata, watashitachi no tsūyaku ni nari, watashi wa anata o motte made, donī wa kare to issho ni taizai shite ita Amerika hanasu (the creature is another trephine and he shows no harm to our tribe but he only speaks american i had donnie stay with him till i got you, he will also be our translator since he and mikey speak both fluently)"said leo blushing as he thouht of the other terrphine.  
  
 smiling at his son he decided to tease him alittle "Watashi no tame ni kare o kijutsu(describe him for me)"said shu dengen holding a chuckle as leonardo blush increased  
  
"Ē to daijōbu(um oaky)"whispered leo "Kare wa hijō ni kin'nikushitsu no karada, ki goldish-me, emerarudogurīn no hada o motte ori, kare wa watashi yori mo segatakai (he has a very muscular body, yellow-goldish eyes, emerald green skin, and he is taller than me)"describe leo blushing more when was done.  
  
"Ani wa, chichi no ningen wa donī to rafaeru kakoma rete ori, karera wa buki o motte iru (big brother, father humans has surrounded donnie and raphael they have weapons )"explain mikey as quickly as he could  
  
"Masutā?(master)"question leo strapping his katanas' on ready for a fight  
  
"Reonarudo wa, watashi wa rikai shite iru koto ga aru tsuku made jūji shinai donaterro suru tame ni, kore o toru basho ni anchisukiru o michibiku(leonardo lead the guards to the spot take this to donatello do not engage until i get there is that understood)"ordered shu dengen giving leo donnies bo-staff.  
  
"Ā, masutārafaeru wa hito kara nanika ni atatta?(oh master raphael got hit by something from the humans)" add mikey grabing his nun-chucks  
  
"Tōten jiman no medikku o shutoku shi, watashi wa migi no anata no ushiro ni watashi ni iku(get our finest medic and go i'm right behind you)"ordered shu dengen  
  
-  
  
"you native put up a pretty good fight"said hun kneeling in front of the olive green turtle "maybe i can sell you and make some money my people would love to break you"said hun grabbing the turtle faces  
  
 _removing his head away from huns grip "my tribe won't let you" hissed donnie glarring daggers at the human he already knows hun but dosen't seem like he remebers_  
  
"hm pick this native up let me have a good look at him"commanded hun watching the turtle cease all stuggle when his men put a knife at his thoat, one he got a real good look at him he remebered"ah yes you have one older bother and a little brother plus your father is tribe leader anit that right"said hun  
  
"leave him alone"growled raph who took down his men that tried to take him down he had way worst injurys then this  
  
"if i dont" laughed hunas he stabbed donatello one the side causing him scream from the pain as hun twisted the knife and shoved it deeper  
  
"because you wont just answer to me" growled raph as he sense donnie tribe surround huns gang  
  
snarling hun threw don to the ground causing a whimper to escape him. "shut up"orderd hun as he kicked donnie knocking the wind out of him once he got his breath back "Aniki, otōsan(big brother, dad)"whimpered donnie as he saw he tribe.  
  
"Otōsan wa watashitachi ga yarou to shite iru(dad what are we going to do)"whined mikey when he heard one of his older brothers call for his dad and oldest brother  
  
"SHH jibun o ochitsuka(shh calm yourself)" said shu dengen calmly rubbing soothing circles on his son shell, even tho he wanted to run up there and gut hun  
  
"Reonarudo shizuka ni kare o mamotte, dansei o toridashita mono o haruka auto, shikai no soto ni taizai(leonardo take out the men guarding him silently and the ones far out, stay out of sight)"commanded shu dengen  
  
 nodding leo did as was told and gave the word to the other ninjas. as quickly as he had told them the gang quickly vanished leaving hun, donnie, and raphael.out of now where leo was grabbed from behind mouth cover by a cloth forced on his knees until everything went black.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo has some flashbacks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bad memories and backstab

 Looking at the phone he smirked evilly "well it's time for us to go"said hun giving a signal that surprised the tribe when shredder elite ninjas came out, picking up the olive turtle by the shell as he whimpered from the pain.  
  
 "Daun watashi no musuko o oku (put my son down)"said shu dengen coming into view   
  
"Otōsan (dad)" whimpered donnie tears falling out his eyes  
  
"what did he say"ordered hun getting annoyed as the small terrine tried to get out his grip, getting a knife out he quickly stabbed and twisted the knife  _"he said put me down"screamed donnie gasping once hun pulled the knife back  
  
_  growling raph dove at hun in the processes causing him to drop Donatello "my pet i'm gonna have to train you again"grin hun as he threw 3 sedatives at him also hitting the target dead on. trying to stay awake but didn't last long as hun got him with a stronger one. before the shu master could reach his son the elite ninjas surrounded him "Dearu koto ni tsuyoi watashi no musuko, watashi wa anata o mitsukeru (be strong my son i will find you)" shouted shu dengen grunting as he was forced back as more ninjas came "Hai chichi (yes father)" said donnie  _"let me go"shouted don struggling but blacked out as hun put a cloth on his face.  
  
-  
    
   *groaning* leo woke up in a cage he tried to move but found that his leg was held down, he felt dizzy and had a massive headache. "_ Watashi ga doko ni iru (where am i)?" question leo rubbing his temple to sooth the headache   
  
"ah i see your awake"said hun turning on a bright light that had leo blinking several time before he could actually see "you probly don't even understand me" laughed hun when leo gave him a confuse look "alright lets see if this clears your mind"said hun as he left then return with another cage with something inside but as they started to get closer he saw it was his brother in the cage making him growl the yelped as hun pressed a button the sent electricity shoot up his spine. "i will teach you both to obay me"said hun but leo still didn't understand "tell your brother what i told you"ordered hun as he slammed his hand on dons' cage startling the scared turtle.   
  
"Kare dake o nokosu (leave him alone)" snarled leo  
  
"what did he say"ordered hun when he didn't get answer he took out a remote and pointed it at donnie cage  
  
 "get away from him" someone growled but he still didn't understand he'll have to learn the languge  
  
"your gonna cause more pain then help" said hun tieing leo up then put him in raph's cage "show him who is alpha" commanded hun  
  
 shacking his head no, he refused to hurt the little omgea even tho he was disobaying his master he actually liked this terrphine and refused to let anybody hurt him "no" stated raph leading leo behind him in a protective barrier.  
  
"Reo wa, RAPH wa anata o hogo shiyou to shite iru (leo, raph is trying to protect you )"translated donnie when he got out of his shock "Buzoku o ochitsuite jibun no michi-jō ni ari (stay calm out tribe are on their way)" said donnie calmly  
  
"a you watch my pets while i go take care of some business" yelled hun leaveing the turtles  
  
"Donī· kōru no otōsan, anata wa mada oto o tateru koto ga dekiru yō ni, anata wa mada wakai nda (donnie call dad, you're still young so you still can make the noise)" ordered  leo in a brotherly tone  
  
"Daijōbu-ya wa sore koredesu(ya okay is it this)" asked donnie making a noise mixed with a churr/moan  
  
"Anata ga dekiru yō ni, 1tsu wa watashi ni ōgoe de 3-bai o okonau koto o (that the one do i three times as loud as you can)"replied leo   
  
"Daijōbu (okay)"said don then started to make the noise  
   
-10 mins later  
  
 "what are you doing" asked raph   
  
_"calling my tribe"replied donnie stoping then starting again  
  
_ "Teishi(stop)"said leo when he notice that donnie was tired  
  
thinking of a way out when it finally hit him smiling widely "Reo wa anata wa mada kakusa reta naifu o motte imasu(leo do you have your hidden knife still)" asked donnie taking out his knife  
  
"Naze iesu (yes why)"asked leo also taking his out  
  
"Watashiniha sore o ue ni suraido sa semasu (slide it over to me)"said donnie as leo slid he knife   
  
"really these are that fuckin stupid not to search ya"comment raph shacking his head   
  
"Motte iru anata wa, kare ga akusento o motte kidzuku (have you notice he has an accent)"said leo while don picked the lock   
  
"Hai watashi wa, naze motte iru (yes i have why)"asked don then caught the lock before it hit the ground  _"stupid street gang" comment donnie walking over to raph and leo cage  
  
_ "Riyū wanai (no reason)"replied leo with a blush  
  
seeing the leo blush made raph smirk "tell him if he is okay he looks a little red" raph joked which made don chuckle but translated "RAPH anata wa daijōbudesu anata wa sukoshi akaku mieta (raph said are you okay you look a little red)" laughed donnie as his brother turn red as a tomato.   
  
"Otōto o damara (shut up little brother)"snapped leo still blushing  
  
"so your an alpha don"asked raph as don pulled the lock of  
  
_"yes i am but not the only one my baby brother is one too i always thought leo would be the alpha sence he so bossy" answered donnie helping them out  
  
"_ haha no wonder your almost taller then him"laughed raph as they went into ninja mode while helping him out, once they got out they took off towards the tribe.  
  
"Kare wa watashi ga amerikan oshieru koto ga dekireba donī anata wa RAPH ni tazuneru koto ga dekimasu (donnie can you ask raph if he could teach me american)" asked leo running along side donnie  
  
"Sō anata wa kare yori ōku no jikan o sugosu koto ga dekimasu(so you can spend time with him more)"teased donnie looking at raph direction then back at leo  
  
"Īe, watashi wa tada benkyō shitai n wa son'nani waruku wa arimasen (no, no i just want to learn is that so bad)"replied leo blushing agin  
  
"Anata wa watashi ga anata o migi oshieru koto ga dekimasu shitte imasu ka (you do know i can teach you right)" laughed donnie making his brother glare at him  
  
"Anata dake no motomeru koto ga dekiru (could you just ask)"snapped leo  
  
"Bakkin (fine)" said don when he stopped laughing  
  
_"raph my brother wants to know if you can teach him american" asked donnie_  
  
"ya sure if he can help me out on the tribe language" replied raph and winked at leo who saw and blush  
  
"Anata wa kare ni nihongo o oshieru koto ga dekirunaraba, kare wa tashika ni itta (he said sure if you can teach him japanese)" translated donnie as they walked into their tribe territory and got surrounded quickly   
  
"Hai watashi wa sore o okonau koto ga dekimasu (yes i can do that)"whispered leo as don nodded to raph agreeing to the answer  
  
"Teishi, Reonarudo to donaterro (halt, leonardo and donatello)" commanded shu dengen   
  
"Otōsan" they both shouted running into their father's hug  
  
"Dono yō ni anata no 2 esukēpushureddā o shimashita (how did you two escape shredder)" asked shu dengen pulling his sons back  
  
"Donī wa, rokku o hiroi, rafaeru wa watashitachi ni michi o shimashita (It was thanks to Donnie and Raphs skills)" 

  
"Yūshūna sakuhin ni wa, donaterro, anata wa watashi ga watashi no musuko o tasukeru tame ni jūbun'na anata ni kansha shimasendeshita rafaeru (excellent work you donatello, and you raphael i could not thank you enough for helping my sons)" said shu dengen  
  
"he said we can not thank you enough for helping us escape even when you do not know us" translated donnie "Anata wa ima dewa Reo ga rafaeru no migi ni kataomoi o motte okonau masutā (master you do now that leo has a crush on Raphael right)" said don loud enough for the whole clan can hear  
  
"Damare, anata ga sukina subete no hito ni ittekikanai donī (shut up donnie you don't hear telling everybody who you like)" snapped leo blushing so bad as everyone laughed  
  
"Watashitachi wa anata no tame ni chūi shinakereba ikenai anata ga watashitachi no buzoku de yuiitsu no dansei no omegada ani o kau (buy big brother you're the only male omega in our tribe we have to look out for you)" teased donnie  
  
"Sore wa anata ga itotekini kare o hazukashī to anata wa sore ga rafaeru suru hon'yaku, jūbun'na donaterōzu kenmeide wa arimasen (that's enough donatello, your embarrassing him on purpose and your translating it to raphael is not wise)" halted shu dengen  
  
"Anata wa amarini mo RAPH kono zentai no koto o hon'yaku!, Matsu (wait!, your translating this whole thing too raph)" sqeaked leo running into their tent "Watashi wa beddo ni iku yo!(i'm going to bed!)" shouted leo he was going to die of embarrassment then put his pillow over his head.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raph comforts Leo

"Daijōbudesuka(are you okay)"asked raph nuzzling leo's neck, he was just doing what his insticts told him.  
  
Nodding his head *sniffling* he backed up a little in the embrace to look up at raph "y..e.s"replied leo trying to speak english.  
  
"Kūfukudesu ka?(are you hungry?)" asked raph helping leo wipe his tears away  
  
 as if raph had read his mind leo stomach growled loudly, blushing leo nodded again. "Watashitachiha sakanadeshita node ni yoru ike ya nagare wa arimasu ka?(is there a pond or stream by so we could fish?(is there a pond or stream by so we could fish?)" asked raph making something to fish with  
  
"Hai, shikashi buzoku wa karera no ryōhō o shiyō(yes, but the tribe use both of them)" stated leo looking up at the trees.  
  
"Nan cha ga mite?(what cha lookin at)" asked raph following leo gaze  
  
"Watashi wa kudamono o sagashiteimasu watashi wa sore o, niku yori mo yoi ga suki, watashi wa anata no saisho no buzoku wa hitokuijinshudeatta koto ga wakarimasu(i'm looking for fruit i like it better than meat, i can see that your first tribe were cannibals)" replied leo climbing the tree when he saw his favirote fruit.  
  
"Anata ga jinsokuna me o motte iru (you have a quick eye)" coment raph watching leo  
   
"Ya watashi wa nanto anata no hijō ni tsuyoi (ya i do and your very strong)" replied leo jumping off the tree then fell on raph pushing the breath out of him. "Sōrī (sorry)" apologies leo getting off   
  
"Iya... Mondai (no...problem)" said raph as he got his breath back  
  
"Anata no omoi(yor heavy)"coment raph  
  
"Imanani o tabe ni iku(now what are you going to eat?)" asked leo eating his fruit   
  
"Sakana (fish)"answered raph  
  
"Yoku watashi wa anata o tasukeru tsumorida (well i'm going to help you)" said leo walking toward raph  
  
"Yoku watashi wa mushiro koko ni taizai shi, kawarini watashitoisshoni iku no nokori no bubun ga, watashi wa komakai koto o suisoku suru (well i would rather you stay here and rest instead of going with me but i guess that fine)" replied raph tieing a the rest of the vine  
  
"Watashi ga imi suru monode wa arimasen uchiwake o motte ita to iu riyū dake de watashi wa hitsuyōna watashi wa jibun jishin o atsukau koto ga kanzen ni daijōbudayo yasumu (just because i had a breakdown doesn't mean i need rest i'm perfectly fine of handling myself)" snapped leo irritated   
  
"Watashi wa anata ga, watashi wa mushiro anata gata o yasumadarou itte iru koto ga dekinai koto wa iwanai yo (i'm not saying that you can't, i'm saying i would rather you rest)" soothed raph   
  
"Yoku watashi wa shinaide kudasai (well i don't)" said leo walking toward the stream  
  
"Watashitoisshoni bakkin wa, watashitachi dake de tonikaku jikan no kappuru no tame koko ni taizai suru tsumorida (fine with me we're only going to stay here for a couple of hours anyway)" replied raph as he walked by a still leo  
  
"Dokoikuno (where are we going)" asked leo walking again  
  
"Anata no hontō no ichizoku o mitsukeru tame ni (to find the your real clan) "said raph facing leo  
  
"Watashi no ichizoku wa, ima de hato kōun areba sekaijū ni hirogatte iru, osoraku yoi ie o motte iru (my clan is spread probably around the world by now and if lucky have good homes) "answered leo feeling sad  
  
"Naze, dono yō ni? (why and how)?" asked raph  
  
" Shizoku wa 1 arufa ga 100 omegas o seigyo dekinai to omottanode (because 2 clans thought that one alpha can't control 100 omegas)" replied leo looking down he was only 7 when they attacked   
  
"Sugoi! Demo, watashi wa sore ga 1 arufa no tame ni takusanda to omou (wow! even i think that's a lot for one alpha)" coment raph  
  
"Sore wa sore wa, hoka no shizoku wa sore de tochi o totte mimashita chōdo korera futatsu no shizoku no izureka no mondai ga atta koto ga nanzen'nen mo no ma a tte iru hōhōdesu (but that's how it's been for thousands of years no other clans had any problem with it just these two clans that tried to take out land)" replied leo  
  
"Yoku mada arufa wa ikite iru? (well is your alpha still alive?)" asked raph  
  
"Hai, watashi wa kare ga kare ga ga, sūji, yūsen no ni yakudachimasu koto ni gōi shita subete no arufa to omega 1 to ichizoku ni sanka surunode, watashitachi no ichizoku o shūfuku shiyou to shite iru koto ga wakattaga, watashi wa yuiitsu no watashitachi ga tsūshin sa reru shingō ni yotte miidasa reta (yes and i found out that he is trying to repair our clan since he join a clan with all alpha and one omega that agreed to helps him wired but figures, but i had only found out by a signal that we communicated with)" replied leo with a smile  
  
"Watashitachi wa kare ga anata no ichizoku no nokori no bubun o mitsukeru tsumori otetsudai shite imasu (we're gonna help him find the rest of your clan)" said raph grabbing leo's hand, smile widing at the action he nodded his head in agreement   
  
"Kore o yarou(let's do this)"


	7. Chapter 7

"Daijōbudesuka(are you okay)"asked raph nuzzling leo's neck, he was just doing what his insticts told him.  
  
Nodding his head *sniffling* he backed up a little in the embrace to look up at raph "y..e.s"replied leo trying to speak english.  
  
"Kūfukudesu ka?(are you hungry?)" asked raph helping leo wipe his tears away  
  
 as if raph had read his mind leo stomach growled loudly, blushing leo nodded again. "Watashitachiha sakanadeshita node ni yoru ike ya nagare wa arimasu ka?(is there a pond or stream by so we could fish?(is there a pond or stream by so we could fish?)" asked raph making something to fish with  
  
"Hai, shikashi buzoku wa karera no ryōhō o shiyō(yes, but the tribe use both of them)" stated leo looking up at the trees.  
  
"Nan cha ga mite?(what cha lookin at)" asked raph following leo gaze  
  
"Watashi wa kudamono o sagashiteimasu watashi wa sore o, niku yori mo yoi ga suki, watashi wa anata no saisho no buzoku wa hitokuijinshudeatta koto ga wakarimasu(i'm looking for fruit i like it better than meat, i can see that your first tribe were cannibals)" replied leo climbing the tree when he saw his favirote fruit.  
  
"Anata ga jinsokuna me o motte iru (you have a quick eye)" coment raph watching leo  
   
"Ya watashi wa nanto anata no hijō ni tsuyoi (ya i do and your very strong)" replied leo jumping off the tree then fell on raph pushing the breath out of him. "Sōrī (sorry)" apologies leo getting off   
  
"Iya... Mondai (no...problem)" said raph as he got his breath back  
  
"Anata no omoi(yor heavy)"coment raph  
  
"Imanani o tabe ni iku(now what are you going to eat?)" asked leo eating his fruit   
  
"Sakana (fish)"answered raph  
  
"Yoku watashi wa anata o tasukeru tsumorida (well i'm going to help you)" said leo walking toward raph  
  
"Yoku watashi wa mushiro koko ni taizai shi, kawarini watashitoisshoni iku no nokori no bubun ga, watashi wa komakai koto o suisoku suru (well i would rather you stay here and rest instead of going with me but i guess that fine)" replied raph tieing a the rest of the vine  
  
"Watashi ga imi suru monode wa arimasen uchiwake o motte ita to iu riyū dake de watashi wa hitsuyōna watashi wa jibun jishin o atsukau koto ga kanzen ni daijōbudayo yasumu (just because i had a breakdown doesn't mean i need rest i'm perfectly fine of handling myself)" snapped leo irritated   
  
"Watashi wa anata ga, watashi wa mushiro anata gata o yasumadarou itte iru koto ga dekinai koto wa iwanai yo (i'm not saying that you can't, i'm saying i would rather you rest)" soothed raph   
  
"Yoku watashi wa shinaide kudasai (well i don't)" said leo walking toward the stream  
  
"Watashitoisshoni bakkin wa, watashitachi dake de tonikaku jikan no kappuru no tame koko ni taizai suru tsumorida (fine with me we're only going to stay here for a couple of hours anyway)" replied raph as he walked by a still leo  
  
"Dokoikuno (where are we going)" asked leo walking again  
  
"Anata no hontō no ichizoku o mitsukeru tame ni (to find the your real clan) "said raph facing leo  
  
"Watashi no ichizoku wa, ima de hato kōun areba sekaijū ni hirogatte iru, osoraku yoi ie o motte iru (my clan is spread probably around the world by now and if lucky have good homes) "answered leo feeling sad  
  
"Naze, dono yō ni? (why and how)?" asked raph  
  
" Shizoku wa 1 arufa ga 100 omegas o seigyo dekinai to omottanode (because 2 clans thought that one alpha can't control 100 omegas)" replied leo looking down he was only 7 when they attacked   
  
"Sugoi! Demo, watashi wa sore ga 1 arufa no tame ni takusanda to omou (wow! even i think that's a lot for one alpha)" coment raph  
  
"Sore wa sore wa, hoka no shizoku wa sore de tochi o totte mimashita chōdo korera futatsu no shizoku no izureka no mondai ga atta koto ga nanzen'nen mo no ma a tte iru hōhōdesu (but that's how it's been for thousands of years no other clans had any problem with it just these two clans that tried to take out land)" replied leo  
  
"Yoku mada arufa wa ikite iru? (well is your alpha still alive?)" asked raph  
  
"Hai, watashi wa kare ga kare ga ga, sūji, yūsen no ni yakudachimasu koto ni gōi shita subete no arufa to omega 1 to ichizoku ni sanka surunode, watashitachi no ichizoku o shūfuku shiyou to shite iru koto ga wakattaga, watashi wa yuiitsu no watashitachi ga tsūshin sa reru shingō ni yotte miidasa reta (yes and i found out that he is trying to repair our clan since he join a clan with all alpha and one omega that agreed to helps him wired but figures, but i had only found out by a signal that we communicated with)" replied leo with a smile  
  
"Watashitachi wa kare ga anata no ichizoku no nokori no bubun o mitsukeru tsumori otetsudai shite imasu (we're gonna help him find the rest of your clan)" said raph grabbing leo's hand, smile widing at the action he nodded his head in agreement   
  
"Kore o yarou(let's do this)"


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finding Leo and Raph's tribe

"Daijōbudesuka(are you okay)"asked raph nuzzling leo's neck, he was just doing what his insticts told him.  
  
Nodding his head *sniffling* he backed up a little in the embrace to look up at raph "y..e.s"replied leo trying to speak english.  
  
"Kūfukudesu ka?(are you hungry?)" asked raph helping leo wipe his tears away  
  
 as if raph had read his mind leo stomach growled loudly, blushing leo nodded again. "Watashitachiha sakanadeshita node ni yoru ike ya nagare wa arimasu ka?(is there a pond or stream by so we could fish?(is there a pond or stream by so we could fish?)" asked raph making something to fish with  
  
"Hai, shikashi buzoku wa karera no ryōhō o shiyō(yes, but the tribe use both of them)" stated leo looking up at the trees.  
  
"Nan cha ga mite?(what cha lookin at)" asked raph following leo gaze  
  
"Watashi wa kudamono o sagashiteimasu watashi wa sore o, niku yori mo yoi ga suki, watashi wa anata no saisho no buzoku wa hitokuijinshudeatta koto ga wakarimasu(i'm looking for fruit i like it better than meat, i can see that your first tribe were cannibals)" replied leo climbing the tree when he saw his favirote fruit.  
  
"Anata ga jinsokuna me o motte iru (you have a quick eye)" coment raph watching leo  
   
"Ya watashi wa nanto anata no hijō ni tsuyoi (ya i do and your very strong)" replied leo jumping off the tree then fell on raph pushing the breath out of him. "Sōrī (sorry)" apologies leo getting off   
  
"Iya... Mondai (no...problem)" said raph as he got his breath back  
  
"Anata no omoi(yor heavy)"coment raph  
  
"Imanani o tabe ni iku(now what are you going to eat?)" asked leo eating his fruit   
  
"Sakana (fish)"answered raph  
  
"Yoku watashi wa anata o tasukeru tsumorida (well i'm going to help you)" said leo walking toward raph  
  
"Yoku watashi wa mushiro koko ni taizai shi, kawarini watashitoisshoni iku no nokori no bubun ga, watashi wa komakai koto o suisoku suru (well i would rather you stay here and rest instead of going with me but i guess that fine)" replied raph tieing a the rest of the vine  
  
"Watashi ga imi suru monode wa arimasen uchiwake o motte ita to iu riyū dake de watashi wa hitsuyōna watashi wa jibun jishin o atsukau koto ga kanzen ni daijōbudayo yasumu (just because i had a breakdown doesn't mean i need rest i'm perfectly fine of handling myself)" snapped leo irritated   
  
"Watashi wa anata ga, watashi wa mushiro anata gata o yasumadarou itte iru koto ga dekinai koto wa iwanai yo (i'm not saying that you can't, i'm saying i would rather you rest)" soothed raph   
  
"Yoku watashi wa shinaide kudasai (well i don't)" said leo walking toward the stream  
  
"Watashitoisshoni bakkin wa, watashitachi dake de tonikaku jikan no kappuru no tame koko ni taizai suru tsumorida (fine with me we're only going to stay here for a couple of hours anyway)" replied raph as he walked by a still leo  
  
"Dokoikuno (where are we going)" asked leo walking again  
  
"Anata no hontō no ichizoku o mitsukeru tame ni (to find the your real clan) "said raph facing leo  
  
"Watashi no ichizoku wa, ima de hato kōun areba sekaijū ni hirogatte iru, osoraku yoi ie o motte iru (my clan is spread probably around the world by now and if lucky have good homes) "answered leo feeling sad  
  
"Naze, dono yō ni? (why and how)?" asked raph  
  
" Shizoku wa 1 arufa ga 100 omegas o seigyo dekinai to omottanode (because 2 clans thought that one alpha can't control 100 omegas)" replied leo looking down he was only 7 when they attacked   
  
"Sugoi! Demo, watashi wa sore ga 1 arufa no tame ni takusanda to omou (wow! even i think that's a lot for one alpha)" coment raph  
  
"Sore wa sore wa, hoka no shizoku wa sore de tochi o totte mimashita chōdo korera futatsu no shizoku no izureka no mondai ga atta koto ga nanzen'nen mo no ma a tte iru hōhōdesu (but that's how it's been for thousands of years no other clans had any problem with it just these two clans that tried to take out land)" replied leo  
  
"Yoku mada arufa wa ikite iru? (well is your alpha still alive?)" asked raph  
  
"Hai, watashi wa kare ga kare ga ga, sūji, yūsen no ni yakudachimasu koto ni gōi shita subete no arufa to omega 1 to ichizoku ni sanka surunode, watashitachi no ichizoku o shūfuku shiyou to shite iru koto ga wakattaga, watashi wa yuiitsu no watashitachi ga tsūshin sa reru shingō ni yotte miidasa reta (yes and i found out that he is trying to repair our clan since he join a clan with all alpha and one omega that agreed to helps him wired but figures, but i had only found out by a signal that we communicated with)" replied leo with a smile  
  
"Watashitachi wa kare ga anata no ichizoku no nokori no bubun o mitsukeru tsumori otetsudai shite imasu (we're gonna help him find the rest of your clan)" said raph grabbing leo's hand, smile widing at the action he nodded his head in agreement   
  
"Kore o yarou(let's do this)"


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> trying to find Leo tribe and some old memories

 Couple hours later  
  
 "RAPH, watashitachiha watashi ga tsukarete, kyūkei o toru koto ga dekimasu (Raph can we take a break, i'm tired)" whine leo sluming as he walked beside raph  
  
"Īe watashi wa anata ga ima, anata wa 4-jikan ijō matsu koto ga dekiru tsuri ni iku node wa naku, kyūsoku o toru ni katatta (no i told you take a rest instead of going fishing now you can wait 4 more hours)"  replied raph smirking as leo groan  
  
'jerk much' thought leo looking at the ground, his clan was all that far they'll proubly get there in 4 hours damit he was so tired "Watashitachiha, sukunakutomo 30-bu matawa 15 onegai no tame ni teishi shite kudasaideshita! (could we please stop for at least 30 mins or 15 please!)" begged leo leaning on raph   
  
"Bakkin ga, jikai, watashi wa sore o okonau anata yori yoi nanika o iu (fine but next time i say do something you better do it)" said raph moving out of the way causing leo to crash on the floor  
  
"Daijōbu masa miyabi (ya ya okay)" grumbled leo lying on his back   
  
"Emi daijōbu imamade yasumu dake 5-bu o motte (haha alright rest up now you only got 5 mins)" laughed raph resting on a rock wondering he had thought his life was ruff but looking at leo and seeing everything he went through "hmmm"  
  
"Dono yōna cha no kangaekata?(what cha thinking?)" asked leo sitting up   
  
"Subete ga okotta mae ni, no yōna Reo wa, nanidatta anata no buzoku (leo what was your tribe like before everything happened?)" asked raph waiting quitly for an answer  
  
"Yoku, karera wa kōgeki shi, watashi wa sore wa sore wa eru koto ga dekiru saiakuda to omotta toki, watashi wa wazuka 7dattaga, watashi wa sō kokorokara machigatte ita. Sore wa watashi ga nenchō no kodomo-tachi to chīsana mono de asonde kaitekidatta shiawasedatta okoru koto no subete no mae ni watashitachiha subete no* shirushi ni sotte eta (well i was only 7 when they attack and i thought that was the worst it could get but i was so dearly wrong. before all that happen it was happy i loved playing with the older kids and smaller ones we all got along *sign*)" said leo smileing sadly at raph  
  
"Watashi wa ima, watashi wa ikutsu ka no warui omoide o motterushi, anata no buzoku ga ushinawa reta toki, nani ga okoru shitakunai baai wa, anata ga kotae o motte inai nodesu ka? (i now i'm bring some bad memories and you don't have answer if you don't want to, what happen when your tribe lost?)" said raph huging leo from behind   
  
"Sensō wa dansei no omegas wa, karera ga rōdō no shigoto no josei wa anata ga ikutsu ka no kodomo-tachi wa, watashinohaha wa watashi o hogo shiyou to shite shinda korosareta yoi shoyū-sha matawa hijō ni warui mono, oyobi hoka no kodomo-tachi ni baikyaku sa reta shitteita kyōsei sa reta haiboku shita ōbā shite ita toki ga nai watashi wa kinishinai (no i don't mind when the war was over have the men omegas were defeated they were forced labor work women were you know some children were sold to good owners or very bad ones, and other children were killed my mother died trying to protect me)" said leo nuzzling raph neck and embrasse the hug  
  
 nuzzling back raph took a deep breath taking in leo scent "Anata wa yoi nioi (you smell good)" coment raph staring as leo blushed "Arigatō (thank you)" replied leo looking raph in the eyes it felt like time slowed down around them. leaning toward leo he cuped leo's cheek and kissed him leo instanly kissed back closing his eyes from all the passion cauing a moan out of him but once they needed to breath they pulled apart "Ashita nagatabi o motsu ikutsu ka no suimin o eru koto ga deki (let get some sleep we have a long journey tomorrow)" said raph, leo nodded his agreement they both cuddled up togther fell staight to sleep


	10. Chapter 10

 Following alpha through the tribe people their were alpha's and some omegas they would look at them and greet them with kindness. alpha had showed them a tent and went in showing them to follow so they did inside was a older, buff, forset green skin just like his, he was also tall turtle it looked like he was working on something.  
  
 "Anata ga nanika arufatakatta (did you want something alpha)?" asked the omega when he didn't get a response he turn around to be startled at what he saw shacking his head to be sure he was not dreaming.  
  
 Looking at the older omega he suddenly had the courage to speak "Otōsan (dad)" said leo walking half way toward the omega  
  
 "Musuko (son)" replied the omega quickly hugging his long lost son he was searching every where for "Doko ni anata wa watashi ga doko ni demo sagashite ita watashi wa eien ni anata o ushinatta to omotte itasa rete iru (where have you been i was searching everywhere i had thought i lost you forever)" asked Otōsan letting leo have his breath back.  
  
"Hoka no buzoku o tōitsu sa reru no o watashi wa yorokobi no dorei to gifuto to shite kunren sa reru koto o yoginaku sa reta (i was forced to be trained as a pleasure slave and a gift for other tribes to be united)" said leo crying as he hugged his father  
  
"Anata wa ima, anata wa hanarete anzen ni natte iru (you are safe now you got away)" soothed Otōsan rubbing leo shell  
  
"Watashi wa RAPH nashide sore o okonatte iru koto ga dekinakatta kare ga watashi o sukutta (i couldn't have done it without raph he saved me?)" said leo pulling out the hug and went to raph and hugged him while raph nuzzled his neck  
  
 smilling he is happy that his son found someone to look after him,looking up at alpha he could tell that he thought the same thing "Kare wa kokoro no yasashi sugiruga, sono toriatsukawa ni motte iru hitsuyō ga ari, watashi no musuko o hozon shite itadaki arigatōgozaimasu (thank you for saving my son he have a too kind of a heart to have to dealt with that)" thanked Otōsan smilling when the emralled green trutle nodded his head in agreement  
  
"Ima dewa subete ga ochitsuku to tomoni watashitachiha no wa anata no buzoku ni wa, 2tsu no koto o kangei suru mono to shimashou (well now that everything is settled let's welcome you two to the tribe shall we)" spoke up alpha "Watashi wa sudeni anata ga soko ni watashi wa hotondo kakushin shite imasu sono shoyū o kakunin suru tame ni arudeshou buzoku to arufa no shidō-sha no ryōhō o tsūchi shite kita (i have already notified both tribe and the alpha's leader will be there to make sure you there own which i'm am most certain)" countied alpha  
  
"Hai soredewa dekakerumashou (yes let's head out)" said Otōsan leading us out   
  
 walking through another crowed but they were too busy to notice raph and him they were slicing fruit he had saw his favriote and wonder if he could ask for some when he was about to ask raph beat him to it "Ya ga watashi ga starvin teru don'na niku o motte imasu (do ya have any meat i'm starvin)" asked raph looking around  
  
"Hai, anata wa, yukue fumei no kodomo ga, niku no yōna ōku no buzokude wa, ikutsu ka no kudamono no Reonarudo ga hoshīde wa arimasen tashikani shite iru (yes, you are definitely are the missing child not many tribe like meat would you like some fruit leonardo)" asked apha  
  
"Haite kudasai (yes please )" replied leo shly backing into raph again  
  
"Masutāchīfu wa, watashitachiha, sorezore no kajitsu no ikutsu ka no sanpuru o motte iru kanōsei (master chief may we have some samples of each fruit)" asked alpha   
  
"Hai, anata wa koko de, kono chīsana ichi wa dare ga, koko ni mo? (yes you may here, who is this little one here?)" asked the master chief  
  
"Kore wa Reonarudo wa anata ga anata no ryōhō ga issho ni ensō suru anata ga kare o 3-sai toshiuedatta kare ni ani no yō ni kōdō shita kare o oboeteinaidesu. (this is leonardo do you not remember him both of you would play together you were 3 years older then him and acted like a big brother to him)" said alpha chuckling at the memery  
  
"Ā, ima watashi wa anata ga ōku no Reo o seichōshita oboe (oh yes now i remember you've grown a lot leo )" said the master chief smiling at leo  
  
 as relization dawn on him he beamed brightly when he remember "Jeiku (jake)" squled leo giving jeiku a big hug as he remember haow much fun they had together "Watashi wa anata ni son'nani nogashita (i have missed you so much)" said leo baring his head under jeiku chin "Koko de serujio to torei ga aru (is sergio and tray here)" asked leo slightly worried.  
  
"Anata no shōkai de okonattara, wa i, watashitachi wa sorera o mitasu (yes we will meet them once your done with introductions )" said jeiku laughing "Anata wa, kyōryokuna arufameito o motte shitte iruto benri(nice to know you have a strong alpha mate)" whispered jeiku laughing a little when leo blushed 

 

"Soredewa sukoshi de o ai kidōninorumashou kuru (come on let's get going see you in a little bit)" said alpha leading them away

 

"Jeiku wa,-go de anata o sanshō shite kudasai (see you later jeiku)" called leo waving good bye then ran off back to raph


	11. Chapter 11

 Walking on the stage he had made sure leo was beside him and didn't get to far away "Node, anata no yūjin wa, Reota hito (so leo who were your friends)" asked raph looking at the whole crowd of alpha and omega's here while scanning the crowd he had thought he saw someone fimilar.  
  
"Watashitachi wa tsuneni, kare wa watashi ga karera ga anzen ni taizai shi ureshīdesu watashi no otōto o motto watashi no ani to serujio to torei nado de issho ni ensō shita chīsai koro ā sore wa jeikudatta (oh that was jeiku when i was little we always played together he was more like my big brother and sergio and tray are like my little brothers i am glad they stayed safe)" whispered leo hugging raph as the crowed aww them  
  
"Kangei shinshi shukujo watashi omegas no hitotsu wa, watashitachi no saiai no buzoku ni modorimashita (welcome ladies and gentlemen one of my omegas has return to our beloved tribe)" iintroduced alpha as the tribe cheered as loud as they could  
  
"Mashou u~erukamureonarudohōmu (let's welcome leonardo home)" shouted alpha witha smile as leo smilied so bright that it made everyone smile when leo had ran straight to raph when his introduction was finish but now it was time for raphs  
  
"Watashitachiha kangei suru 1 ijō no kame o motte imasuga, arufa no buzoku atsui aka no rīdā kara (we have one more turtle to welcome but from the leader of the alpha's tribe hot red)" said alpha as a female alpha walked to raph which caused leo to get behind raph when she came up  
  
"Watashi wa kigai o ataenaideshou sukoshi omega watashi o osorete inai (do not fear me little omega i will do no harm)" said the female trying not to show harm but when the little omega got closer to the other male she had heared his warning to keep distance so she backed up "Watashinonamaeha atsui aka de, watashi wa anata no namae ga kare ga, anata wa anata ga watashi ni anata no namae o iu koto ga dekiru watashi no ichizoku no monodearu baai ni yukue fumei ni natta kodomo no namae o shitte iru (my name is hot red and i know the child's name that went  missing if your name is his then you are of my clan can you tell me you name)" asked hot red still staying distance   
  
"Rafaeru (Raphael)" said raph standing straighter when leo pulled away to see her reaction   
  
"Anata wa watashi no ichizokudearu (you are of my clan)" she whispered she had not notice the little omega "Buzoku mimashou u~erukamurafaeru· hōmu! (tribe let's welcome raphael home!)" yelled hot red then quickly turn around when she heared a small yelp and found that the little omega had stoped hiding then ran back into his arms when she had stood up quickly but much to quickly sinece she had startled the little one. she looked up at the alpha who had a smile on his face looking down at the frightin turtle he cooed the little one till he calm down  
  
"Kare wa daijōbu, watashi wa chīsana ichi kyōgaku suru koto o imi suru monode wa arimasendeshita sa rete iru (is he alright i didn't mean to startle the little one)" asked hot red when the little tucked his head under her clans chin it was a cute view  
  
chuckling "Kare wa komakai chōdo sono yō janpu appu suru tame ni ya o kitai shite inakatta sa (he is fine just wasn't expecting ya to jump up like that)" answered raph calming leo down enough to look in his eyes when they seperated leo hid behind raph most of the time while everyone said what needed to be said looking up at hot red "Osoreirimasu watashi wa 1tsu no jūyōna shitsumon ga arimasu (excuse me i have one important question)" said raph getting everyone's attention  
  
"Sore wa aru (and that is)" asked hot red  
  
"Toki watashitachiha taberu tame ni nyūshu dekimasu ka (when do we get to eat)" asked raph causing a round of laughter to interrupt "Watashi wa kochira ni starvin teru shinkokuda nani o (what i'm serious i'm starvin over here)" stated raph witha smile  
  
"Anata futari wa watashi ni shitagau to watashitachiha niku de shokuji o shinakereba naranai (you two follow me and we shall dine in meat)" said hot red making raphsmile widen at that   
  
"Watashi wa niku ga sukide wa arimasen (i don't like meat)"stated leo shlying away when allatention went to him  
  
"Watashitachiha watashitachi ga iku mono to suru tame ni soko ni furūtsu 2 no bōru o motte shinpaishinaidekudasai (don't worry we will have a bowl of fruit out there two for so shall we go)" said hot red   
  
 _"hey leo do you still want me to teach you english" asked raph pulling leo into a kiss_  
  
"yes i want to try to speak it as much as i can" replied leo grabing raph hand


	12. Chapter 12

  
  Looking at all the food he had tried each an everyone of them leo had tried alot of his best friend fruit and looked like he was going to brust out in excitment "Chotto Reo wa anata ga watashitachi wa koko ni sun shitte imasu ka osoku naru (hey leo slow down you do know we live here right)" chuckled raph when leo got hit in the face with a fruit  
  
glarring daggers at raph when he wiped the fruit jucie off "Anata ga orirunai toki, hontōni watashi wa, shirimasendeshita (really i didn't know, when do you get off)" asked leo in a scartic tone that made raph laugh at.  
  
"Yūhi ga anata futatsu no buzoku to issho ni taberu tsumoridearu toki, subete no wa, koreha watashitachi no buzoku wa kare no hakken hōhōdatta karera no nakama to detekuru toki, kon'yadesu (when sunsets are you two going to eat with the tribe tonight is when every comes out with their mates this was how our tribe found his.)" said jeiku slicing a meat then added some fruit thst made leo and raph scruch up their face in grossness "Ya wa, sore ga yoi ni anata ga nogashite iru no ka wakaranai (ya don't know what you're missing out on it is good?)" said jeiku witha smile when they shook their head no "Dakara, iku (so are you going)" asked jeiku making a another dish  
  
"Anata wa watashitachi ga soko ni aru hitsuyō wa arimasen nanji iku (you will go what time do we need to be there)" agreed raph when leo nodded and again looked at the fruit and meat in grossness then back at him  
  
"Anata wa nakama o jisan suru hitsuyō wa wasurenaide kudasai (don't forget you have to bring a mate)" remined jeiku flip some kind of dish  
  
"Shinpai wa koko watashi no sekushī de kyūtona 1tsu o enai (no worry got me a sexy and cute one right here)" coment raph as he brought leo closer to him making leo blush at the wording while also bring a chluckle out of jeiku  
  
"Yoku soreha ya wa sore ni tsuite dono yō ni omoimasu ka daburudēto kanōsei ga arimasu o sanshō shite kudasai (well see you there it could be a double date how do ya think about that)" said jeiku   
  
"Anata ga aitaidesu ka doko ni subarashī saundo (sounds great where do you want to meet up)" asked raph puting hin chin on leo hand making leo grumble  
  
"Karera wa tokini anata ni 2 o dōnyū dankai de watashitachi ni au (meet us at the stage they introduce you two at)" said  serujio coming into view behind him torei   
  
"Daijōbu soko ni anata o mite, Reo watashi wa anata ga tsumori, watashi no hi o oboete iru kankaku o motte (alright see you to there and leo i got a feeling you're gonna remember my date)" said jeiku waving good bye as i walked by leo two friends  
  
"Serujio to torei wa kore ga watashi no arufa wa, kare ga hoka no buzoku ni watashi no masutā kara watashi o sukutte iru (sergio and trey this is my alpha he saved me from my master in the other tribe)" said leo hugging raph from behind  
  
"Subarashīnode, watashi wa anata ga omatsuri no migi ni narudarou to omoimasu (awesome so i guess you're going to the festival right)" asked Serujio smiling  
  
"Ya watashitachiha, anata ga iku koto ga, aru (nah too much of that lovey dovey stuff)" coment torei looking away  
  
"Nani demo, watashitachiha ofu-go de o aishi atama o tsumori (whatever, we gonna head off see you later)" said leo runing where where raph had waited for him.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leo pov

"Anata ga mukatte iru musuko (where are you headed son)" question  _Otōsan_  patting him on the shoulder as leo pour water from the stream on himself, while looking at his son he noticed how grown he has become but also fragile from the days of as a slave to other tribes, just knowing that he couldn't help him made him feel like a faluire but luckly an alpha had enough courgae to save him even with his own trama.  
  
"Watashi to RAPH wa buzoku kon'ya o tabe ni gaishutsu shite iru (me and raph are going out to eat with the tribe tonight)" replied leo putting the tradtional outfit on with the help od his dad  
  
"Node, watashi wa kare ga anata no nakama no migida to shinjite (so i believe he's your mate right)" said Otōsan once he helped leo with the tradtional omega outfit   
  
blishing he hooked his hand together behind his back and rock side to side "Watashi wa omou node, kare wa maikai darekaga tazune tari, watashi to uwaki shiyou to suru watashi o yobidasu (i think so he call me that everytime someone ask or tries to flirt with me)" replied leo fixing his blue mask  
  
 _"i also noticed that he speaks american and is teaching you" said Otōsan smiling when his son lookeed surprised to him_  
  
"you speak it to, how long and did you understand us to?" asked leo real quikly in american it took him way longer then raph but he got it down a little  
  
"yes i speak it, i am the translator for the omegas and alphas which i am currently teaching" replied Otōsan leaning on the dinner table  
  
"ya raph has been teaching since me, donnie and him got ourselves captured by his master" said leo looking more closly at his father work there was alot of mechanic stuff and tools laying around he wonder if he could be donatello real siblling  
  
"who is donnie?" asked Otōsan rembering he had lost a son when it was just a baby the only alpha but he had just it wasn't ment since there tribe is really one alpha and everybody omegas  
  
"his real name is donatello and he is and alpha at the tribe that was going to use me as a pleasure slave to unite their tribe he look really different than them" said leo clearing it up for his Otōsan  
  
"hmm what color was his skin?" asked Otōsan looking thoughtfully  
  
"olive green he was taller than all the other alphas there,why?" asked leo curious more than ever  
  
"have you noticed that our alpha is way taller than all the other hot reds" said Otōsan thinking of his mate   
  
"yes so is donnie in our clan like the next alpha of the tribe" stated leo now a question bothering him "how long was donnie born before me or was i already born" question leo  
  
"Kare wa dentō-teki ni irete itta baai, sore wa anata o mukae ni yorudearou betsu no hi no RAPH-yōdesu (that is for another day raph will be by to pick you up when he is done puting on the tradtional)" said Otōsan when raph walked in a minute ago  
  
"Sugoi yoi Reo o sagashite (wow looking good leo)" coment raph making leo turn around with a bright smile  
  
"Chotto RAPH (hey raph)" said leo shly when raph looked at his outfit witha lovely gaze also looking at raph outfit made him blush all the more  
  
"Anata wa junbi ga dekite, watashitachi wa mada watashi ni jeiku to kare no arufa o eta (you ready we still gotta me jake and his alpha)" asked raph walking up to leo and nuzzled his neck  
  
"Ya watashi wa junbi ga dekite, sayōnara otōsan (ya i'm ready, bye dad)" replied leo waving his dad bye while walking with raph with a smile.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Raph Pov

 Looking at the traditional outfit he relized he like it way more then anything he had ever wore "Anata wa watashinode, kore de watashi o tasukeru koto ga hontōni hōhō ga wakaranai (could you help me with this since i really don't know how)" asked raph picking it up  
  
"Hai, ichizoku ga sukidesuka (yes, do you like the clan)" said hot red showing him how the it goes  
  
"Sore wa anata ga koreijō no heishi ga hitsuyōna nodeshou daijōbuda (it's alright do you need any more soldiers)" asked raph looking at the weapons and gear  
  
"Anata ga izureka ni naritai to omoimasu (would you like to be one)" asked hot red giving him a red mask  
  
"Watashi wa hogo shitai to omoi, watashi no, tokuni kodomo-tachi ga satsuei shi tari nusuma dare mo dorei konaishi, jiyū o tanoshimu tame ni shutoku suru koto wa arimasen sa reru yō ni, karera no ichizoku (i would like to protect my and their clan so that no one especially children get taken or stolen to be come a slave and never get to enjoy freedom.)" explian raph with a serious face  
  
"Kono ichizoku no rīdādearu koto ga dekiru node, watashi ga okonatte ita toki ni sore no tame no anata no appu watashi wa anata o kunren suru baai, anata wa watashitachi no ichizoku no dore yori mo seishin to yūkan-sa o motte iru (if your up for it i will train you so you can be the leader of this clan when i'm gone you have more spirit and bravery than any of our clan)" offered hot red with the same serious face   
  
Surprised of the offer he stood up straighter and bowed "Watashi wa anata no soba de kunren shi, anata no ichizoku o rīdo shite no meiyo ni naru (i would be honor to train by your side and lead your clan)" replied raph "Toki watashitachiha sutāto shimasu (when will we start)" asked raph straighting up again to his full hight  
  
"Subete ga wanrankudaun shite shinda nochi (after everything dies down a notch)" said hot red also bowing in respect of his choice  
  
"Watashi wa kare ga, kare wa watashitachi no ichizoku o hikiiru joshu to shite watashi o tasukeru koto ga dekiru ka dō watashi no nakama ga sukiru o rīdo suruki ka, kare wa kare no arufa to hanashi o shinakereba naranai koto ni kidzuita? (i have noticed that my mate has leading skills if he want could he help me as an assistant to lead our clan or would he have to talk with his alph?.)" asked raph walking toward the exit  
  
"Kare wa sono koto ni tsuite kare no arufa ni hanashi o motte irudarouga, anata wa watashi o miru koto ga dekireba, kare wa watashi ga sore kara mite iru watashi wa, kare ga pojishon o shutoku shiyou to tasukeru shiru kare nashi de tsunagaru kanōsei ga aru koto (he would have to talk to his alpha about that but if you can show me that he can lead without him knowing i'm watching then i will help him try to get the position.)" replied hot red putting her weapons on her back  
  
"Watashi wa sore o okonau koto ga dekimasuga, watashi wa ima, kare wa mada chotto hoka no buzoku no rīdā ga nani o okonatte ita mono kara dōyō no machijikan ni dōi suru. (i can do that but i'm agree with waiting he's still kinda shaken up from what the other tribe leader was going to do.)" said raph "Watashi wa anata ni shitsumon o suru koto ga dekimasu? (can i ask you a question?)" asked raph  
  
"Hai (yes)" said hot red  
  
"Watashi ga rikai suru no ni yakudachimasu, soreijō no rireki ya jūyōna jōhō wa arimasu ka? (is there any more history or important information that can help me understand?)" asked raph   
  
"Reonarudo ga umareta arufa no Kuran ni shozoku shite kare no ryōshin wa, kare ga kare no haha orībugurīn, kare wa se ga takaku, hokori ni omotte seichōshitadearou hijō ni kenzen'na kodomo to onaji-irodatta tsugi no arufata chokugo no hina o motte ita. Sore wa beddo ni natta jikidatta chokugo ni jibun no buzoku kara ikutsu ka no ta no kame wa kare o tori,-betsu no buzoku ni kare o baikyaku shitaga, sore ga subetedearu watashi ima mōhitotsu no Reonarudo no chichi wa anata ga Reonarudo ni hanasu watashi ga kiitain  koto ga aru, ryōhō no buzoku no tame no hon'yaku-shadesuga, yatta rikai shite inai. (the alphas clan when leonardo was born his parents had a hatchling right after it was the next alpha he was the same color as his mother olive green a very healthy child he would have grown tall and proud. right after it was time to got to bed some other kame from their tribe took him and sold him to another tribe but that is all i now and one more thing leonardo father is the translator for both tribes i have heard you speak to leonardo but did not understand.)" told hot red   
  
"Arigatōgozaimasu, watashi wa osoku suru koto wa dekimasen ima iku hitsuyō ga arimasu (thank you i must go now can't be late)" said raph then they bowed to each other as raph walked out.


	15. Chapter 15

  Standing at the stage they were introduced at this had felt like home way right when he stepped foot inside the tribes terrritory. there was just a feeling that this is were he needed to be, is supposed to protect now since he was going to be train by the leader of his clan. nuzzling leo he smiled when leo gave a small churr in pleasure in what he was doing.   
  
"Kotchi, watashi wa, 2tsu no watashitachi no yō dentō-tekina fuku o kite iru sanshō shite kudasai (over here, i see you two are wearing the traditional outfit like us)" shouted jeiku waving his hand in the air while his mate hugged his middle area  
  
"Ya watashitachiha tasuke o motte itanode, dokoni ni mukatte iru? (ya we had help, so where are we headed to?)" asked raph   
  
"Akarui kagayaki ni mukatte zen'in ga mitashite iru bashona ochiru? (toward bright shine falls that is where everyone is meeting?)" replied his mate looking at leo softly "toward bright shine falls that is where everyone is meeting? (do you remember me silly blue)" asked his mate smilng sweetly  
  
"Hai watashi wa, kēti no migi ni okonai, naze sono nikkunēmu o yobidasu koto ni kodawarun (yes i do in katy right and why do insist on calling that nickname?)" said leo hold raphs hand  
  
"Sore ga hashirimawatte iru arufa no yōna engi wa hotondo 5-sai no kame o omoidasaseru shi, sorera o tameshite mite, seichōshita UPS no shigoto shinagara, sorera o mi mawari no chīsana mono o michibiku tame ni saizen o shiyou to shite kopī suru koto jeikudarou yuiitsu no monodatta hikiokosu. (cause it was the only thing that would remind me of the little 5 year old turtle running around acting like alpha and jeiku copying them trying your best to lead the little ones around and watching them while the grown ups work.)"explain kēti smiling  
  
shaking his head he would have never thought his older brothe older sister would have become mate "Anata ga nakama ni naru hōhō o shitte iru yadeshita ka? (how did ya to you know become mates?)" asked leo lookin at jeiku then at kēti  
  
"Yoku watashi to kare wa, issho ni hoka no buzoku ni baikyaku shi, kare wa watashi ni tojiru yō ni natta ka, kore made kara watashi o hogo shi, watashitachiha dasshutsu suru toki, anata wa watashi ni tazuneta shitta (well me and him were sold to another tribe together and he protected me from how ever got to close to me and when we escape you know asked me)" said kēti turning her eyes toward raph "Watashi wa kare ga kanojo ga toji tari, anata o kowagayyō ni natta toki, reddohotto ni keikoku unarigoe o ataeta hitotsudeatta, tadashīdesu ka dōdo no yō ni kono arufa o mitashite inakatta. (how did you meet this alpha if i am correct he was the one that gave a warning growl to red hot when she got to close or scared you.)" asked kēti  
  
"Watashi wa tatakai no doreidattaga, watashi wa nigeru toki, watashi wa Reo ni hashitta to watashi wa gai Reo wa, kare ga kare ga Amerika hanasunode, watashitoisshoni kare no otōto to yoba reru mono o katatte wa naranai toki, hoka no 2tsu no kame wa, subete no busō. Kare wa yori ōku no Reo o shitte morau, yaku 5kagetsu ga keika shite ita kare no buzoku no rīdā ni jōhō o ataeru koto o okonatta ma dake, kare wa sorera no ryōhō o hodoku tame ni,-betsu no buzoku no musuko to kangō suru tsumoridatta koto o shiru ga, Reo wa watashi ga ato ni tsudzuite, mori ni mukatte ririku shi, kare o tsukamaeta toki, kare wa karera ga watashitachi, watashi wa kare ga watashitachi ga chikaku natta katsute no shiawasena kamedatta watashi wa anytone kara kare o hogo suru kare ni iwa retashi, kare no hontō no buzoku o mitsukeru tame ni motome rarete, karera wa sore o yabutte ita suisoku o yakusoku shita to itte panikku ni. (i was a fighting slave but when i escape i ran into leo and 2 other turtles all armed when i should no harm leo told what he called his little brother to stay with me since he speak american. while he went to give information to his tribe leader then about 5 months had passed getting to know leo more to only find out that he was going to mate with another tribe son to untie them both but leo took off toward the woods i followed after and when caught him he panic saying that they promised guess they had broke it so we i told him i would protect him from anytone and sought out to find his real tribe he was the happiest)" explain raph pulling leo into a hug  
  
" _raph i want to tell you something after the fesatival" said leo pulling away alittle looking into his goldish-yellowish eyes_  
  
 _"okay but i think we should remind them about the festival" said raph_  
  
"yes agree oh and i think i am doing way better at american then the first time"exlamin leo exictedly getting confused looks from the other two   
  
"i have notice you should calm down your all hyper again haha" chuckled raph then a thought enter his head "i also have something to tell you" said raph   
  
"and i can't wait to hear what it is" answered leo   
  
"Watashitachiha mae ni iku okureta hitsuyō ga arimasu (we should go before were late)" stated raph   
  
"Un-san ga watashitachi ni shitagatte itte miyou (yup let's go follow us)" said jeiku walkin in front.


	16. Chapter 16

DONATELLO POV$$$$  
  
    Waiting patenitly beside his father and the other tribe leader he felt sick this was so wrong leo has been with them for as long as he could remember."Chichi wa naze anata wa kore o yatte iru?(father why are you doing this?)" question donnie he was getting real tired at his father if he tell him to hush one more time-  
  
"Hasshudonaterro (hush donatello)  
  
that wa it the last straw "Naze anata wa kono Reo o yatte iru n chichi wa, naze kare o machigatte nani o yatte inai (no father why are you doing this leo has done nothing wrong why him)" snapped donnie angry   
  
"Watashi wa donaterro to sono tōn o shiyō shinaide kudasai! (do not use that tone with me donatello!)  
  
cringing visably he cast his eye down but snapped them up just as quick "Anata wa kare o yakusoku shita (you promised him)" said donnie staring eye to eye with his father  
  
"Otōsan! Reo wa watashi ga kare ga yorokonde kuru tsumori wa nai to omou mori ni mukatte nigeta (father! leo ran off toward the forest i don't think he going to come willing)" panic mikey by the way his eye were red he could tell he was crying  
  
"Kare wa kankei naku, kore o okonaimasen heishi soreha junjo Mikeranjero ga iru no ka sōshin (send the soldiers he will do this no matter what that's an order michelangelo)" ordered shu degen with a hiss  
  
"Chigau! Watashi wa anata ga sonoyōni watashi wa watashi no otōto o hogo suru koto ga dekimasu ni taishite watashi ga tatsu anata o sa semasen (NO! i will not let you i will stand against you so i can protect my brother)" shouted donnie standing right in his face  
  
"Ima jibun o sakujo suru! (remove yourself now!)" he ordered again  
  
"Īe, watashi wa sudeni anata no inai watashinochichi o shitte iruto watashi wa anata jishin no hitobito ga kono tawagoto o okonau ni wa shutoku shinai riyū o kare o kizutsukeru koto o kyoka shimasen (no i already know your not my father and i will not allow you to hurt him why not get your own people to do this shit)" stated donnie pulling out his staff in defensive postion  
  
"Anata wa, arufa no shita ni jibun jishin o mitsukerudeshou (then you will find yourself under the alpha )" replied shu dengen pulling out **KYOKETSU-SHOGEI** ready to fight  
  
"Watashi no shitai no ue (over my dead body)" said donnie as they both lunge  
  
\-------------------------  
  
 Jumping all the way up he stared down at leo who had a face of surprised "Reo ni kuru hahaha anata wa watashitachi ga okurete wa naranai to nobeta monode wa arimasendeshita (hahaha come on leo weren't you the one that said we shouldn't be late)" teased raph from the top of the waterfall  
  
"Hijō ni omoshiroi raphie (very funny raphie)" leo teased raph back trying to jump that high was impossible for his clan he had to get help jeiku had carried his mate throught the waterfall but that was to much for him  _"raph can you carrie me up there" said leo blushing alittle  
  
lookin down at leo for a second he jumped down "sure your getting good at this languege" complemnt raph as leo rapped his arms around his neck he let a small smile show when leo squeked at the sudden jump "my bad thought you were ready" said raph when leo jumped off  
  
"come on we have to catch up to _jeiku _" said leo runnig a head of raph "_ Watashi wa, koreha buzoku no kyōendearu koto o okonatte ita to omotta subete no korera no arufa to omegasdearu jeiku (jake who are all these alpha and omegas i thought that this was going to be a tribe feast)" asked leo looking up at the tall alpha who smiled down at him  
  
"Watashitachi wa koko de arufa to omegas aru watashitachi no buzoku o shien shi, mata watashitachiha nakama o watashitachi no buzoku o fōrin sonchō sa rete irunode ochita ūnsentā wa watashitachi no nakama no tabemono o taberu toki, watashitachiha watashitachi no buzoku no ōku o mitsukeru no ni yakudatsu ta no buzoku kara no monodearu. (we are the alphas and omegas here are from other tribe that support our tribe and also help us find more of our tribe, when the fell woon centers we eat our mates food because we are honoring our tribes fallin mates.)" explain jeiku   
  
"Suzushī (awsome)" replied leo happily but got a little mad when raph was looking at the other omegas punching him hard enough to get raph to look at him.

 

"Zutto watashi wa chōdo sagashite ita shitto (jealous much i was just looking)" said raph rubbing his arm it didn't realy hurt

 

"Ya ga mite iru dake (ya just looking)" leo said sadly then suddenly a wave of pain corse though him making him whimper

 

This did not go unnotice to raph "Chotto soreha daijōbudesu Reo yatta, watashi wa machigatte nanika o iu (hey leo it's okay did i say something wrong)" asked raph worried when another whimper escaped leo

 

shacking his head "Nashi nashi anata wa shimasendeshitaga, darekaga watashi o motomete iru yō ni soreha, watashitachi ga ima, watashinōtōsan to arufa o mi ni ikanakereba naranaidesu (no no you didn't but it's like someone is calling for me we have to go see my dad and alpha now)" said leo cringing when it got louder

 

"Mōshiwakearimasenga, watashitachiha, osoraku tsugi no jikan o nokoshite iru (sorry but we have to leave maybe next time)" said raph and with that they took off with leo in his arm when they got there raph was glad that leo alpha was with his dad it wouldn't take so much time

 

 getting off leo hurryed inside the tent startling his dad and alpha "Otōsan wa, arufa i wa watashiwoyonde, dareka o kikude wa naku, koko kara ga kara kite iru...(dad, alpha i hear someone calling me but not from here it's coming from......)" trailed off leo when everything went blurry he closed his eyes so he can hear what the voice was saying he tried to call it

 

_"hello" said leo_

_"leo i'm so glad i could reach you" said donnie fast_  
  
"donnie are you alright your not having the best connection" replied leo  
  
"i need your help i can't fight him for long when i'm doing this" said donnie  
  
"who are yoou fighting" asked leo  
  
"um shu dengen please i need you to hurry" said donnie  
  
before leo could answer back he open his eyes.  
  
"Nanisore wa watashitachi ga shitte iru hitsuyō ga arimasu o oshiete (what is it tell us we need to know)" said alpha listining closly to what leo was explaining to him once he was done "Kore wa watashi ga watashi no heishi o shūshū shi, sapōto no tame no hotto aka o kiite kimasu,-ko to shita arufa kamo shire (this may be the alpha that was taken as a child i will gather my soldiers and ask hot red for support)" said alpha walking out the tent followed by raph and leo  
  
"Anata wa sore ga watashi wa ikutsu ka no anchisukiru o toru koto ga dekiru n to atama o shinagara, sono, watashi wa dekirudakehayaku watashi wa dekiru kagiri, sudeni iku hitsuyō ga aru (while you do that could i'll take some guards and head their i need to go already as fast as i can)" said leo in his leader mode   
  
"Daijōbu watashi wa anata ga arumando, Samyueru o oboete, mamonaku kore o fuku watashitachi wa arudarou tatakai no otetsudai o shimasu korera mittsu o vandy go kibō no baai, anata no toraburu de (alright i hope you remember armando, samuel, and vandy these three will help you in the fight we will be there shortly blow this when your in trouble)"said alpha handling leo some kind of whistle   
  
"Arufa wa i, watashi ni shitagau (yes alpha, follow me)" ordered leo rushing off toward the forest 


	17. Chapter 17

"Anata wa watashi no hajidearu (you are a disgrace to me)" said shu degen doging all of donatello attacks with so much ease it could be like they were training.

 *grunting* from the back hand across the face he backed away then charged again he was buriesd, cut up, sore. "Watashi wa fumeiyoda. Anata ga kare ni sō betsu no buzoku o atae, onaji fuckin no koto o suru dake de anata no fumeiyona yūkai to motte iru anata no zentai no buzoku purasu wa, kono buzoku no zen'in o hogo shiyou to suru kodomo o reipu. (i'm the disgrace. your the dishonorable kidnapped and have your whole tribe plus you rape a child that tries to protect everybody in this tribe just for you to give him so another tribe and do the same fuckin thing.)" snapped don spin kicking his master in the face follwed with a *cruch* sound.grabing his bo-staff from the ground he backedflip over a puch but wasn't as fast as his master/trainer and was on the ground with a knife at his thoat then tensed when he felt his adopted father fingre at his rectum.  
  
"Anata no buzoku wa, karera wa anata ga sorera o menisuru made ikinainode, betsu no ga umareru made no 4-nenkan o matsu hitsuyō ga arimasu rīdo shi, tokuni arufazu ni 2-nen ijō mo nagaku suru koto wa arimasen. (your tribe won't make it longer than 2 years especially without an alpha to lead they will have to wait for 4 years till another is born since you won't live to see them.)" stated shu degen pushing his fingers into the tight hole, all donnie could was stuggle crying out when he shoved it in more roughly and deeper then gasp and arched when the finger touched his protast  
  
 hitting his father in the head with his nun-chucks he hurryed up and pulled don up. standing in defensive mode narrowing his eye's they were white with rage.  
  
"Anata wa kono uragirimono no tame ni tatakau aete! (you dare fight for this traitor!)" bellowed shu degen standing up qucikly  
  
"Watashi wa watashi ga uragirimonoda to omoimasuga, kare wa watashi ga kono buzoku no arufa no tame ni chōsen anata ni yotte kiku Reo sa rete iru jōhō to onajiyōni, watashi wa kachi ga watashi wa kare o hogo suru yō ni chūi shi 2-sento o ataeru koto ga dekimasu (i guess i am the traitor but i can give 2 cents worth a care i will protect him just as he is doing to leo i hear by challenge you for alpha of this tribe)" mikey snapped back "Dare ga imamade towa ni kono buzoku kara tsuihō sa reru ushinau (and who ever loses is banished from this tribe permanently)" countied mikey still in defesive mode   
  
  
 still filled with of surpries of what his sensi was gonna do to him he watch the whole scean in another shock but he recovered as fast as he could and pulled his bo-staff in front of him.  
  
"Soshite anata wa sore ga kono buzoku o rīdo suru tame ni toru mono o motte iru koto o kangaeru mono ni naru (and what makes you think that you have what it take to lead this tribe)" said shu degen his weapon back out  
  
"Watashi wa karera ga subete karera no kettei watashi wa anata no fumeiyona hōhō de hason shite yūzā ni kyoka shimasen o kōkai shite iru 7-nen mae ni donaterro ni tsuite no shinjitsu o hakken shi, Reonarudo irai meiyo to hokori no hōhō de buzoku o rīdo shite kita. (i have been leading the tribe in a honorable and pride way ever since i found out the truth about Donatello and Leonardo 7 years ago they all have regretted their decision i will not allow you to corrupt them with your dishonorable ways.) snapped mikey running foward with unbelivable speed   
  
"Anata ga ikite koko ni nokosu koto wa arimasen (you will not leave here alive)" growled shu dengen attacking with all he got as did mikey moving with such speed he looked like mist  
  
"Watashi wa, meiyode shindeshimau (i will die in honor then)" said mikey beating down his father with no mercy in his streaks they were all fetal " _donnie tell me when leo's tribe gets here i know you called for back up" said mikey devilering a frontflip kick_  
  
"they're already here mikey" shouted donnie running up to leo who was surpriesed at theseen before his eye's  
  
"donatello you said you were in trouble what is going on" asked leo katana's out ready for anything  
  
"master was going to track you down but i would't allow it and we fought he had pinnied me an the ground and...and...and p..pu..pushed h..his..his fingre ...in" by then donnie was crying uncontrollably in leo shoulder  
  
"he will not touch you again Donatello" said raph hugging the disstress turtlle from behind soothing him till he finally calm down "why isMichelangelo fighting then" asked raph  
  
" he nocked master off of me before he could do ferther damage" answered don wiping the tears away "is this your whole clan i thought it would be bigger" said don looking at the little bit taller omegas  
  
"no the clan is coming plus some other clans that our tribe has untied with" explain leo pulling out a whistle and blowing it making a high pitched noise  
  
"what was that" asked donnie taking intrest in the little thing  
  
"a signal that our tribe can come out" said leo when he saw all the tribes and his own sround this one   
  
"do we need to hellp mikey" asked raph watching in amazement at the little turtle bring down a train master to his knees  
  
"Anata wa kono tatakai o ushinatte irushi, kono buzoku no atarashī rīdā to shite, watashi wa koko ni, kono buzoku kara anata o tsuihō (you have lost this battle and as new leader of this tribe i hereby banish you from this tribe)" ordered mikey holding his used to be master weapon at his neck  
  
 growling he spit in mikey face then kicked him off of him "Watashi wa daun shite iku ka, sorera no 2tsu ga shinde iru made, kono basho o hanareru koto wa arimasen (i will not go down or leave this place till one of those 2 are dead)" snapped shu dengen jumping toward leo   
  
  
feeling protective again raph took out his sias and lunged also with way more fury as he remebered leo curled up crying because of what this monster was going to do.


	18. Chapter 18

  
 Tackling him down they wrestle till raph was on top."Anata wa nidoto darenimo fureta koto ga naideshou (you will never touch anyone ever again)" snarled raph then bit a chuck of his neck off, growling he threw multiple puches at the alpha neighter one of them without force. seeing red all he could think about was leo crying himself to sleep because he got raped as a child over and over, donnie adopted father fingre up his ass making him summit, mikey feeling of rejection, and hundreds of childern screams,women crying and then the death of millions.he didn't stop when the body went limp he didn't hear the screams of mercy all he heard was his blood pumping in his ear all he wanted was this son of a bitch dead.  
  
Shocked of what he was seeing he quickly got to raph side when the body went limp "Raphie kare ga shinda anata wa ima teishi suru koto ga dekimasu (raphie he's dead you can stop now)" said leo trying to get raph to stop but saw no movement or signs of stoping "RAPH wa, kare ga futatabi watashi o kizutsukeru koto wa dekimasen teishi shite kudasai (raph please stop he can't hurt me again)" conuited leo putting his hand on raph shoulder.  
  
 slowly getting out of the fogness of rage he turned and cupped leo face "Anata wa daijōbuda (you're okay)" asked raph looking leo in the eyes who nodded. rubbing his cheek with his thumb "Watashi wa itsumo anata o mamoru koto o o yakusoku (i promise that i will always protect you)" said raph kissing leo on the lips.  
  
smiling at the wording leo had a tear escape which raph wiped away ad kissed him again "Daijōbu soredewa watashitachi ga hajimeru koto ga dekimasu anata ga kurīn'appu shutoku shimashou (alright let's get you clean up so we can start)" said leo leading raph to the back.  
  
 when they returned he turned around to fast for leo to say or do anything but gasp when he kissed him one more time then walked in front of all the tribes "Watashi wa jibun no buzoku hotto akawain no tame ni hanasu tame ni koko rafaeruarufa gozen (i am raphael alpha here to speak for my tribe hot reds)" introduced raph nodding for the others to follow.  
  
"Watashi wa jibun no buzoku no fukai tōketsu no tame ni hanasu tame ni koko ni tonī gozen (i am tony here to speak for my tribe deep freeze)" said a tall, buff, green-blue turtle standing on raphs right  
  
"Watashi wa amai tooths watashi no buzoku no tame ni hanasu koto mo, koko de amai taruto gozen (i am sweet tart also here to speak for my tribe the sweet tooths)" said a slim tall, greenish-yellowish turtle standing on raph left  
  
"Watashi wa, fukai aoiro no buzoku, tonī amai taruto, rafaeru no rīdā wa, karera wa anata ni watashitachi no dōmeikuni o teikyō suru tame ni, sentaku watashitachi ga koko ni iru no ni yotte issho ni natta tame ni karera no nakama ga watashi no ichizoku ga, doko no ichibu yoginaku sa rete imasen karera no buzoku no tonari ni rīdā wa alpha imasu, anata wa watashitachi no izureka dake de dōmeikuni to ro no nakama o motte iru hitsuyō wa arimasen. (i am alpha the leader of the deep blue tribe, sweet tart, raphael, tony are the next leaders to their tribe their mates are some of my clan but where not forced to they got together by choice we are here to offer our allies to you, you do not have to have ro mate with any of us just an allies.)" said alpha standing in front of raphael  
  
smiling at the offer "Watashitachiha ukeireru koto ga dekimasuga, watashitachiha, sukunakutomo kansha anata to gochisō ashita no yoru ni hoka no buzoku (we accept but can we at least thanks you and the other tribes to a feast tomorrow night)" said mikey in a repectful way  
  
nodding his head he turned around to see the other tribe who also agreed to this but before he could "Arufa i wa Mikeranjero no yoko ni kono buzoku ni taizai kanō (alpha may i stay on this tribe beside michelangelo)" asked donnie steping into veiw with the help of leo "Sore wa Mikeranjero ga nozomu monodearu baai (if that is what michelangelo wish)" said alpha   
  
smile turning onto a full on grin "Hai watashi wa anata ga watashi no ichizoku gochisō ni matawa nan dōi surudarou to watashi wa sore tō yobidasu (yes i would do you agree to the feast or what my clan and i call it a party)" said mikey practily jumping off the trees  
  
"Hai, watashitachi wa ashita yoi yoru koko ni narimasu ukeireru (yes we accept we will be here tomorrow good night)" said alpha turning away with the tribes.  
  
" _raph your becoming the new leader that is so cool why didn't you tell me" said leo holding raph's hand walking behind the tribes_  
  
"i was but we had to go" said raph cuping leo cheek again  
  
"alpha said that were mates now" stated leo looking raph in his golden-yellow eyes  
  
"yes we are" confrimed raph kissing leo then licked leo lip for permission who open and let raph explore his mouth breaking free of the kiss raph gave him one quick kiss " not here i want our to be perfect" whispered raph taking leo hand  
  
panting leo nodded "ya okay we better hurry" said leo cooling down he couldn't wait till the time came


	19. Chapter 19

 "Dakara, kyō no keikaku ga arimasu kado no yōna maikī (so mikey what do you have plan today)" asked donnie standing on mikey left  
  
"Anata wa kon'ya o imi shi, soreha watashitachi ga pātī o shite iru tsumori ga, saisho watashi wa 4 buzoku ga taberu mono o haaku suru hitsuyō ga kantandesu (you mean tonight and that's simple we're gonna party but first i need to figure out what the 4 tribes eat.)" replied mikey writting somethings he is going to need for the feast  
  
"Anata wa niku ga sukide wa nai watashi to Reo ni kidzuita baai-ya daijōbu, watashi no buzoku wa kudamono ga suki (ya okay and my tribe likes fruit if you noticed me and leo don't like meat)" stated donnie walking infront of mikey  
  
"Ā ya to watashi wa buzoku no niku ga suki shikashi, watashi wa watashi no ketsuron ni tsuite kakunin suru tame ni dareka o okuru tsumori RAPH suisoku shite iru (oh ya and i'm guessing raph tribe likes meat but i'm going to send someone to make sure about my conclusion)" said mikey out loud still writing   
  
"Daijōbu watashi wa sono hoka no 2 buzoku ni chekku shimasu (okay i will check on that also the other 2 tribe)" said donnie walking over to the exit  
  
"Anata wa watashi ga hoka no dareka o okuru koto ga dekiru don kakushin shite imasu (are you sure Don i could send someone else)" asked mikey worried  
  


"Watashi wa atode modotte kimasu kakushin shite iru (i'm sure be back later)" said donnie

 

"Sate anata wa kakushin shite iru baai ni nomi (well only if you're sure)" confirmed mikey

 

"Watashi wa sayōnara (i am bye)" replied donnie

 

"Sayōnara (bye)" waved mikey returning back to his work

 

\--------------------------------------------

 

 "Ā RAPH (ahh raph" yelp leo face red when raph pinched his tail in front of jeiku and Torei

 

"hahaha Anata wa watashi no buzoku tatchi o shitte ite, tokiniha nani o hyōji suru tame ni kōkyō no ba de kōbi nakatta watashitachi no mono (did you know the my tribe touch and sometimes mate in public to show what ours)" said raph as he tried to regain his breath same goes jeiku and torei

 

"Hai soreha no tame no sashidegamashīdatta (yes but that was uncalled for)" whine leo rubing his tail

 

"Anata wa mada kōbi shite inainode, anata no nakama ga anata no ue, tokuni kōkyō no ba de no yūi o shimesu kaishi shi, RAPH ga hyōji sa reru made, watashi wa ikutsu ka no arufa wa anata to moteasonte iru shitte iru tame ni, jissai ni otōto sore wa yoidesu (actually little brother it is good for your mate to start showing dominance over you and especially in public since you have not mated yet and i know some alphas have flirted with you until raph shows up)" explain torei in a matter in fact tone

 

huffing that his friends that are like older brothers were siding with raph "Anata ga ni tōtatsu suru tame ni shigoto o shite iru yō ni shinai nani demo (whatever don't you to have jobs to get to)" said leo hugging raph middle

 

"Ya watashitachiha-ya 2 ai no tori,-go ni mi ni iku koto o e gotto no tame no tawagoto watashi o okonau (ya we do shit i for got we gotta go see ya two love birds later)" curesd jeiku runing with torie beside him

 

"Ya ga ya-go de kon'ya o sanshō shite kudasai (ya see ya later tonight)" yelled raph rolling his eyes  _"so leo what did you do when i went to train" asked raph_  


_"um nothin much just went to go watch alpha train" replied leo shrugging his sholders_

_"well dam that boring as fuck but i know how to make you feel better" said raph circling leo_

_"and whats that raphie-boy" said leo looking up at raph_

_"this" said raph cuping leo cheeks pulling his face toward his in a deep kiss_

_clearing his throat making himself noticeable_

_pulling apart leo turn to see donnie looking at them "yes don" asked leo a little bit flushed_

_"i was woundering if you knew what each tribe like to eat i already know that our tribe like fruit" said donnie_

_"well my tribe likes meat, sweet tart tribe well it's in the name sweets, and tony tribe like fish um sea food" answered raph_

_"how did you know that" asked leo curiouse now_

_"i'm supposed to know everything about each clan if i am to take up as next leader" anwsered raph standing taller_

_"well great" grumbled leo is he the only one not getting to do something cool_

_"don't be like that" said raph rubing leo tail_

_moaning leo lost himself for a sec then pulled away from raph "raph not infront of donnie" complain leo blushing again_

_"i cant help it if your tail looks cute" said raph nibbling leo neck_

_"well i just leave you to probly wont see at the party bye" said donnie quickly leaving_

_"wanna take this inside" asked raph exploring every inch of leo's body_

_churring softly he nodded his answer when they made it to the bed they both were already hot and ready "i think now is the per~ect time" churred leo laying his head on the pillow_

_"i agree now i'll have to prep you frist is there anything i can do that with" asked raph looking for something_

_handing raph something that can be use for lubing watching raph pour some on his fingers then felt one enter him slowly churring loudly when raph brushed up agaisnt his protast "ahhh" moan leo spreading his leg ferther pressing another finger stoping when he heared hiss from his beloved leo "i'm okay" said leo quickly getting use to being sissored moaning and churrs were no coming no stop deaming leo ready he pulled his fingers out of leo earnig a sweet whimper. "tell me to stop if it's to much okay" said raph rubing lube on his cock when getting a nodd from leo he pressed into his mate going slowly to not hurt his mate even though his institans were telling him to pound leo._

_moaning in pain/pleasure raph was realy big pleasure overcoming the pain he rotated his hips "y..you c..c.c.can move now" churred leo as raph went slow then began to gather speed "ahh oh raphie faster" moan leo meeting in time with the thrust "oh ya come on baby say my name" ordered raph pumping leo erecation at the same speed as his thrust."ahhh raphie i'm closeeeeee!"yelled leo as his cum splattered on his and raph plastron.feeling leo walls close tighter brought raph over the edge he grunted as he came in his new mate thusting in some more emptying himself out completely he pulled out of leo and curled up beside his new mate "i will protect you no matter what i love you to much to let you go" whispered raph softhly_

_"i never felt so safe in my life raphie i love you too" leo whispered back kissing raph on the cheek_

_"guess were not going to the party" said raph as leo chuckled at raph then snuggled up closer in his mate arms._

**____________________________**

 


End file.
